Poke Chara!
by XxKasumiAmuxX
Summary: When Misty gets a letter from Amu, she and her freinds join her at Seiyo Academy. And so, with Ikuto costantly flirting with misty and amu making ash and tadase extremly jealous and May having a crush on Kukai, the search for the embryo will be tough
1. The Meeting is in store

**Me: ALRIGHT!!! I have been waiting to write this fanfic for a very long time**

**Amu: Ooookkkk, but i thought you said you were going to finish your other fanfic first?**

**Me: I will write this fanfic and the other one too!**

**Misty: You sure?**

**Tadase: Don't make me go king on you!!!**

**Ash: I thought it was pr-**

**ME: ~covers Ash's mouth~ ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**The Meeting is in store**

Misty was holding the letter that she got from her penpal, Ash and the gang were listening carefully as she read it,

' _Dear Misty, _

_We have been writing to each other alot and i feel that it is time we met,_

_So i asked my school principal whether you and your friends could join us at _

_Seiyo Academy and he said Yes!_

_You could bring your friends and i really would like to meet this Ash_

_boy you've been talking about (Misty decided to leave that part out part as it would _

_be to embarrasing for her) and i would really like it if I had a friend to talk to and not_

_have to act all 'cool and spicy', please reply as soon as you get this letter._

_Your best penpal(or so i hope)_

_Hinamori Amu_

_P.S: If you can come, my parents will be happy to send you the plane tickets to get here'_

When she finally stopped reading Ash held up the tickets that Misty gave to him earlier, 'Ok, so we have enough tickets for all of us, and our flight is in five minutes so we have to get ready now, is everyone here?' asked Ash. Dawn shook her head, 'Nope, Kenny went to the toilet, he said he had to go or he might explode on the plane.' Sighed Dawn. Misty sighed, she couldn't wait to meet Amu and now Kenny has to go to the bathroom.

But to Misty's relief, Kenny came running to them, 'Come on people, we have a plane to catch!!' shouted Kenny who already past them. The gang followed, all very excited, while Paul walked, not interested in what was happening. When they got onto the plane, they sat at their seats, Dawn with Kenny, May with Drew, Paul and Zoey and Ash with Misty. Misty was staring out of the window, thinking what it will be like at Seiyo academy. She was wearing the clothes she wore when she travelled with Ash in the Hoeen region, she felt a light tap on her shoulder, it was Ash. 'Hey Misty, how long have you been writing to this girl for?' he asked. Misty thought about it for awhile, then she replied 'Ever since i stopped travelling with you.' Misty remembered when she came back from the Johto region she was always very grouchy.

So her sisters told her to stop moping around, she could still write to Ash(Which she did, and sometimes through instant messaging) But one day she found out that she had accidentally wrote to the wrong address and it turned out to be a girl named Hinamori Amu, after that they have been keeping in touch ever since. 'Wow, thats quite a long time, how old is she?' asked Ash, which made Misty stop daydreaming. 'She's the same age as us, so it's fun 'cause we both are the same age and it's easier for us.' Misty replied. Ash looked impressed, but didn't ask anymore questions about Amu, instead they talked about other subjects.

It took quite awhile to arrive at the destination, but Ash was able to spot the airport where they were going to land, 'Look Misty! We're about to land." Said Ash, pointing to the airport. Dawn and Kenny were sitting behind them, 'Fasten up your seatbelts, we're preparing for landing, While everyones awake and waiting, Drew and May are asleep.' Smirked Kenny, poiting to May and Drew, both of them were cuddling under a blanket with their heads slumped toghether. Kenny made a face of disgust and mimed vomitting into a paper bag. Dawn rolled her eyes and hit Kenny's head.

_Ding! _Kenny looked up, the seatbelt sign just went on, Kenny smiled, 'Get ready to land.' . They all sat down on their seats and buckled up. Ash could feel the swooping sensation in his stomach, everyone felt it to, Misty looked out the window, the plane was slowly touching the ground, closer and closer..... All of a sudden the plane started to shake, it was like driving a car on a really bumpy road. After 2 minutes the set belt sign went off and the flight attendant told everyone that they have reached their destination. Misty was the first one to get up, excited, Misty ran out of the door with her suitcase behind her, ready to see her penpal, Misty thought, _'Im coming Hinamori Amu, And you can trust me on that!'_

**Me: YAYS!!! I finished chapter 1!!**

**Amu: I WASN'T EVEN IN IT!!**

**Me: Calm down, you'll get your chance in the next chapter..**

**Ash: Wow, Misty has never beaten me at running out of a plane before..THIS MEANS WAR!!**

**Me: Calm down, She is going to see her penpal, so she might as well get a chance.**

**Misty: Yeah Ash, anyways.. PLEAS REVIEW!!!**


	2. Friends meet, Trouble they seek

**Me: Alright, chapter 2!!!**

**Tadase: I'm in this chapter right? *smiles***

**Amu: *shivers* Noo... don't look Amu *look at Tadase**

**Tadase: Hello Hinamori-san *smiles more***

**Amu: *grows weak in the knee's* NNOO!!! *runs away***

**Me: Ok.... Lets start the chapter**

**Friends meet, Trouble they seek**

"What's taking her so long!?" moaned Amu, Amu was a pink-haired girl who usually wore pink X hairclips at the side, she was wearing her school uniform. There was a boy next to her who was waiting with Amu, he had silky blonde hair and was Amu's secret crush(also every single girl in school) Hotori Tadase. "Don't worry Hinamori-san, Im sure she will turn up, and your not the only one who is really impatient right now." Sighed Tadase who was staring at Yaya, Nagehiko and Rima. Yaya was complaining on how long Amu's penpal was taking. Rima just sat there giving Nagehiko the evil eye.

Nagehiko didn't seem to notice and smiled at her, all she did was sulk and turn away. Tadase and Amu sweatdropped, Amu sighed and was later tapped on the shoulder, thinking it was Tadase, she turned to him and asked, "Yes Tadase-kun? You need anything?" Tadase made a face which Amu knew meant, '_Wasn't me!' _Tadase pointed to an orange-haired girl standing behind her, Amu knew right away that it was her penpal, Misty Waterflower. "Hello Misty, we finally meet." Greeted a smiling Amu. Misty smiled back, and replied, "Hey Amu! It is so good that we could finally meet!".

After giving each other a friendly hug, Misty and Amu introduced their friends to each other. Misty smiled at Amu's friends and then whispered into Amu's ear, "so the blonde boy is the guy you have a huge crush on right?", Amu nodded and whispered back, "Yeah, so Ash is the boy with jet black hair?", Misty nodded. Both of them understood why they both had secret crushes on the boys, they both were really cute. May stood there, still quite dazed and sleepy when all of a sudden she felt someone ruffling her hair, she turned around to see one of amu's friends hand on her head, he winked at her and greeted her with a huge grin, "Yo wassup! My name is Souma Kukai and you seem to be pretty sleey which means you weren't paying attention to the introducing part, so your names May right?".

May's heart skipped a beat, she wasn't really focusing on Amu's friends when they were being introduced, she was to sleepy, but now she was wide awake. _'Crap, he is extremely hot!' t_hought May, Kukai was knocking her head, "Heeeellllloo??? You there?" Kukai asked. May snapped out of an imagination of she and Kukai alone in a huge amusement park. "U-u-h, yeah my name's May and I'm one of Misty's friends." Stuttered a red-faced May. Kukai stopped touching her head and smiled, "Well May, as i said before, the names Souma Kukai but you can just call me Kukai, nice to meet you!" Kukai shot out his hand, May blushed and stared at it, then she slowly shook it and ran away. Kukai scratched his head, "Weird girl..." mumbled Kukai.

'_OMG he is so cute up close! That must have been one of the most happiest experience in my LIFE!' thought May._ While May was quietly screaming out of joy, Drew was giving Kukai a death glare, "Who does he think he is!?!" grumbled a furious Drew. Kenny stared at Drew and grinned evilly, Drew glared at him which made Kenny turn back to normal. "Well, I don't know about you but.... as long as Dawn doesn't flirt with anyone, its fine by me." Kenny said. Drew tapped Kenny's shoulder and pointed to Dawn, "Um Kenny? Isn't that Dawn flirting with that Tadase boy over there?" asked Drew. Dawn was talking to a confused looking Tadase, she was playing with her hair and blushing a light pink.

Kenny gave a huge look of horror, without hesitation he quickly ran to Dawn and Tadase screaming like a mad man. After all of them collected their luggage, they sorted the place were they were staying, Misty with Amu, Ash and Tadase, Kenny and Kukai, Drew and Nagehiko, Rima and Dawn(Rima kept giving Misty the evil eye which made her completly clueless that the fact Rima only wanted to be Amu's best friend) and May with Yaya. "Yaya and May will have so much fun together!" squeled Yaya, May laughed nervously but then remembered Paul and Zoey.

"Where are Paul and Zoey going to stay?" May asked turning to Zoey and Paul. "I have relatives that stay here so I'll be staying there." Replied Zoey. Everyone looked at Paul who replied unexcitedly, "My older brother has an apartment here and he said i could stay there." Amu stared at Paul and whispered to Misty after awhile, "What's his problem, he sounds worse then Rima when she's bored to death." Misty shook her head and gave an expression which Amu knew meant that she had no idea. As they all waved goodbye, May went up to Kukai and blushed lightly as she said to him, "Well, goodbye Kukai, hope to see you at school."

Kukai sighed and told May something that made her heart shatter, "I won't be with you, I'm in secondary." He replied sadly. May felt like crying in front of him, "O-o-ok, well goodbye anyways.." May said sadly. Kukai patted her head, "Don't worry May! I can still visit 'cause my school's nearby!" replied a smiling Kukai. May lightened up and smiled,"Great! So see ya Kukai!" May and Kukai waved goodbye while all of them departed.

_**AT AMU'S HOUSE...**_

"Ok, so this is where your going to live while your attending Seiyo Academy." Said Amu, Misty looked around Amu's house, it was very comfy looking. "Mum! I'm back with Misty, where are you!?" shouted Amu. "Im in the kitchen sweety!" Amu's mother called back. As they entered the kitchen Amu's jaw dropped while Misty went bright red. The kitchen was filled with ballons and a huge 'WELCOME' banner, Ami was singing a song by Hoshino Utau or whatever was on the CD cover on the table. Amu's dad took a picture of Amu and Misty who was staring at them cluelessly.

_**AT NIGHT..**_

"I still feel quite bad that I'm making you sleep on the floor" sighed Misty. Amu smiled, "It's alright, every night we take turns to sleep on the bed, don't worry Misty, I'm fine." Assured Amu."Ok..Goodnight Amu, see you in the morning.." yawned Misty, Amu returned the goodnight and turned to her side, her eyes slowly closed and was nearly asleep when she heard someone whisper into her ear, "Amu-chan!" make that three tiny whispers. Amu sat up rubbing her eyes, "Ran, Miki, Suu, What is it?" asked Amu. Ran took a glance at the sleeping Misty and turned back to Amu, "We sense a guardian chara in Misty Amu-chan! It's going to hatch soon!". Amu shook her head, "It can't be.. Misty doesn't seem to be not sure of herself, she seems like a very confident person, go to sleep guys." Sighed Amu. Her guardian characters nodded and flew back into their egg, Amu shook her head, _'Next thing you know their going to tell me that Misty was made out of rubble.' _Thought Amu, she took one last glance at Misty and went back to sleep.

**Me: Well that turned to be a pretty good chapter**

**Kukai: YEAH!!The ladies love me..by the way.. you said you had an announcment to make?**

**Me: Yeah, i won't be able to post every chapter everyday, I can't go on the computer on weekdays**

**Amu: Aww... to bad**

**Misty: Yeah we won't be able to see each other everyday..**

**Me: Yeah sad story.. So anyways please rewiew!!**


	3. The first day at Seiyo Academy

**Me: Alright, this is the chapter where things get interesting!**

**Ash: Yay!! Is there going to be action?**

**Amu: Romance?**

**Kukai: Sports!!**

**Kiseki: WORLD DOMINATION!?!**

**All (except for those who don't have shugo chara's): *stares at Kiseki* **

**Me: All of that will happen except for Kiseki's wish**

**Kiseki: *crawls in tiny emo corner***

**Amu: Who's going to have romance?**

**Me: Hm, Kutau, Tadamu, AAML, DAML,DAKL and RimaHiko**

**All: NOO!!!!**

**Misty: ON WITH THE SHOW!!**

**The first day at seiyo academy**

Amu woke up by someone's screams, it was about seven thirty in the morning, she looked at Misty, she was staring at something, completly speechless. "Whats wrong Misty?" asked Amu, sitting up while rubbing her eyes. Misty stared at her, her eyes filled with horror, then turning back to what she was staring at and pointed at it, "A-a EGG!" Misty shrieked. Amu's eyes widened, she quicky sat onto the bed and examined the egg Misty was pointing at, it was pink in colour with tiny red hearts and loads of yellow stars. "Well Misty, looks like you got yourself a guardian character." Said Amu. Misty looked puzzled, "Guardian character?". Ran, Miki and Suu flew out of their egg, "We're guardian characters, we are your would-be-selves, we only hatch when your not sure of yourselves." Said Ran, and to Amu's suprise, Misty wasn't shocked, all she did was pick up the egg and stroke it, "I guess it was born because I act as if though boys are the worst things that happened to this world, and act as if though Im a cool tomboy and don't have much time for girly stuff.." Misty said quietly, she had untied her hair when she was asleep, it was quite long now, her fringe covered her face, Amu never saw a girl admit something like that before, now Misty had her full respect.

She sighed and placed her hand on Misty's shoulder, "Misty, that was a very brave thing to say." Said Amu, looking at Misty. Misty looked at Amu, her eyes were a bit watery. "Thanks Amu." Thanked Misty. Amu went to her closet and threw a uniform at Misty, "Sorry Misty, there were no more uniforms left so you have to wear my extra uniform." Said Amu. Misty nodded and went into the bathroom and came out, her uniform was like how Amu wore it, but Misty had rolled one sleeve up and she wore boots which were knee lengthed, instead of a belt there was a black coloured pouch slinged around her waist, and a skull with a heart around it. Amu placed down the _Harry Potter_ book she was reading, "Wow Misty, people are really going to belive that your my freind now." Amu said looking up and down at Misty. Misty laughed and then said, "yeah i know, you better change or we'll be late for school!" cried Misty. When Amu went to change, Misty tied her hair into a ponytail, which was flowing down her back, and she wore a black headband with a skull at the side. Amu came out of the bathroom and both of them set off to school.

_**AT SEIYO ACADEMY....**_

When Misty and Amu entered the school, all the students stared at them speechless, Misty could hear whispers like _'Who is that?', 'She looks really cute', 'She must be another 'cool and spicy' character'. _Misty looked really worried, Amu caught Misty's eye, she slowly placed her hand onto Misty's shoulder, "Don't worry, It's just today, no one knows you yet" assured Amu. Misty nodded nervously, when all of a sudden a small boy came up to them and turned to Amu and took out an autograph book, "Upperclass man Hinamori-san!" squeled the small boy. Amu and misty sweatdropped when the boy turned to a page with a picture of Amu, he made a face which they knew meant for Amu to sign, she sighed and signed it. The small boy turned to Misty, "Who is this Upperclassmen Hinamori-san?" he asked. Misty shot out her hand, "Hey, the names Misty Waterflower." Greeted Misty. The boy shook her hand and gave her his autograph book, Misty laughed and signed it, the boy's eyes started sparkling, he then ran away. Misty stared at the boy, _'Creepy kid'._

Amu grabbed Misty's hand and started running to a huge tea house, when they went inside all the gaurdians were sitting down at the table, Misty realized that there was another boy sitting with them, it was Ash. Tadase and Ash stood up and walked to Misty and Amu, "You said that you had something to tell us about Misty Hinamori-san?" asked Tadase, turning to Misty. She walked to the table and plonked her bag onto it, she started digging for something, and then she took out an egg. "This, is the news. Ever since i found this egg I've seen flying munchkins right before my eyes! What the heck is happening??" Misty asked. They all looked at the egg. Tadase slowly approached Misty, "Misty, you have a gaurdian egg, if you would like to know what it is, then i suggest you read this book." He suggested, handing her a book with a picture of an egg on it. Misty turned to Ash, "What are you here for? She asked. Ash took something out of his bag, it was an egg, alot like Misty's except the patterns were covered with a sun and a rainy cloud. Ash walked to a window and stared out, "My egg was probably born because i look like I'm a happy-go-lucky person, but inside i am not, you see.. my father left me and my mum when i was five, i haven't heard from him since, not once.." whispered Ash, his voice slightly quivering.

Misty had never seen this side of Ash before, it was... different. Before Misty could comfort him, she heard a huge tiny roar, "YOU COMMENER!! ACT LIKE A MAN NOT A WOMAN! A KING'S SERVANT SHOULD NOT BE A CRY BABY, RETARDED BAKA-HEAD!" screamed Tadase's gaurdian character, Kiseki. Misty stared at Kiseki while Amu and Tadase did an anime-fall. Misty walked up to Kiseki and flinged him with her index finger. Misty started shouting and took out her mallet, "The boy hasn't seen his father for a long time and your telling him to stop being a cry baby? You are definetly a retard!" Yelled Misty, Ash and Amu hid behind Tadase, all very pale, Yaya, Nagehiko amd Rima hid under the table. Kiseki was hiding in his cape while Misty had a dark aura around her, she was suddenly disturbed by someone ruffling her hair, she turned around, it was Kukai, "Yo scary miss Misty, been beating up Kiseki lately? Good for you!". "Hey Kukai! What are you doing here?" she asked, all the gaurdians and Ash all thought the same thing, _'She healed fast, hehehe.." _Kukai stood up straight, "Aahh, that will be a suprise Misty!" explained Kukai. All of them stared at him dumbfounded. He sighed, "Um... never mind about that."

Tadase turned to his friends, "Oh yes, i forgot to tell you guys, Me and Hinamori-san have decided for us to go to the movies this weekend," he held up eight tickets, "Misty can go with Ash while Rima goes with Nagehiko! As for me, i will be going with Hinamori-san!" he said, winking at Amu, who started blushing heavilly. Kukai stared at Tadase, then he started waving his hands like crazy, "Oi! You got eight tickets right? Who am i going with!?" Tadase and Amu grinned, and without a reply, they walked off to class. _'What are those two up to...' _thought Kukai.

_**AT STAR CLASS....**_

Misty entered her new classroom, she was in the same class as Tadase, Ash, Amu, Rima and Nagehiko. She glanced at her classmates untill she finally found her eyes on May and Drew talking at the back. She ran to her friends to chat, followed by Tadase, Amu, Ash, Naghiko and Rima (Who was still glaring at Nagehiko). After awhile they heard books and a human figure crashing onto the floor. All of them turned to see a clumsy Nikaidou on the floor with his books and glasses sprawled across the floor, the whole class bursted out laughing, Mr. Nikaidou laughed nervously and got up to mark the attendace(after clumsily dropping the attendance book four times) he finally stood up and announced, "This year Seiyo Academy will be having an event where students from secondary schools will be joinig our class to learn back what they previously learned." Mr. Nikaidou announced, Ash turned to his friends, "What kind of stupid event is that?" Drew smirked, "Actually, i think its quite a good idea, though it should be May who is sent to a class below, except she goes to kindergarden instead of year five" he flicked his hair leaving a fuming May swearing, "That idiot is damn cute, but his insults are too much!" she said haughtilly, what she did not realize was that she said it loud enough for her friends to hear, all of them stared at her puzzled, she started blushing and slumped into her seat.

The class was later silenced by a sound of footsteps, nearly every single girl in the class squeled while the boys cheered, the exchange secondary student was Kukai. He turned to Mr. Nikaidou who pointed at an empty seat between May and Yamabuki Saaya. May was praying, leaving Drew boiling, half of the class backed away from the smoke coming out of Drew's head. Kukai sat on his chair, May opened her eyes, both her and Yamabuki Saaya were staring at Kukai, he caught their eye and gave them his famous thumbs up and wink, both of them fell of their seat, Drew was now working a factory with all that smoke coming out. Before they started the lesson, Mr. Nikaudou wacked his head, not realizing that there was glue on it, He tried to remove his hand but it stucked to his forehead, the whole class bursted out laughing. "Ehehe, i forgot to introduce you to the new students who came this semester." He announced, he turned to Misty, Drew, May and Ash. All of them walked to the front of the class, most of the students were staring at Misty. Ash stepped forward, "This is Ash Ketchum, he is one of the new students." Said Mr. Nikaidou who's hand was still stuck to his head. "Yo wassup?" greeted Ash, half of the girls squeeled and blushed. Misty stepped out, "The names Misty Waterflower, what more do you want?" greeted Misty, the whole class was amazed by her. Misty sighed.

_**AT THE PARK....**_

"Yo Kukai pass it to me!" yelled Ash, the boys along with Misty and Amu were playing soccer, all the girls were watching them from the shade. May stared at Kukai, "He can play sports too.." said May with a dreamy expression on her face, Drew saw her staring at Kukai, he glared from her to Kukai, not noticing a rock, he tripped and fell flat onto the ground. Kukai dribbled the ball toward's his rival's goal, Kenny came running behind him, trying to tackle the ball from him when all of a sudden he heard a girl's cheers, "Go Kenny you can't lose! Those who beat you are seriously fools!" he turned to see Dawn cheering for him in a cheerleading outfit, he blushed, turning back to Kukai, who raised his leg, kicking the soccer ball. But instead of the ball heading into the goal post, it flew over the hedge, he heard a shriek and then silence. Kukai climbed over the hedge and found the ball in front of his feet. Picking it up, he stared at the unconcious figure lying across the road. Kukai gaped at the blonde-haired girl, "HOSHINO UTAU!"

_Utau's POV.._

Utau was texting on her phone, she stopped and held it down, staring at the clear blue sky, _"I wish this day was more excting!"_ thought Utau, today was a pretty boring day for her, all she did was eat breakfast at a diner all alone and walked around a park, her gaurdian characters were arguing over on how whether Bella should go with Jacob or Edward from _Twilight._ She sighed, those two have been fighting about random kind of topics for the past two hours (Not to mention whether smelly cheese is better with butter or olive oil), "Please, let something excting or unexcpected happen to me! Don't let me die out of boredom here!" she prayed. All of a sudden she felt something hit her on the head, this was obviously not what she meant. About a few minutes later she awoke, "Yo, you okay Utau? Sorry i accidentally hit you on the head with the soccer ball." Apologized a familiar voice, she sat up, a worried looking Kukai was in front of her. She slapped his face, "SO YOU WERE THE IDIOT WHO HIT ME ON THE HEAD!" shrieked Utau, Kukai stared at her, his right cheek red as a tomato. She continued to glare at him until realizing how hard she had hit him, Daichi had flown to Kukai's side staring at Utau in shock, "Dude,Girls hit hard.." Utau glared at Daichi. "Gomen Kukai, i overreacted.." she apologized, Kukai rubbed his right cheek. "Don't worry about me pop star! Im A-ok! By the way, it looks like i might have to buy you lunch." Said a smiling Kukai, he was staring at the hot dog Utau was eating, it was now scattered across the floor (Their shugo chara's made a face of disgust). She shook her head, "No way! Im full anyways, don't waste your money on me." She assured, Kukai gave her a huge (and painful) thump on the back, "HECK NO! I insist pop star!" Utau stared at him nervously(after hearing from Amu that the fellow old jack always grabbed her and sprinted like crazy around a feild at least 30 times), 'Wait Ku-" but sadly she was cut off, Kukai had grabbed her hand and started to run like a mad man.

They ended up in front of Kukai's fellow friends, Tadase stepped forward, he was sweating all over, kind of like a wild horse (but Amu didn't seem to mind, one single bit. Instead she had to close her mouth to help her from drooling) "Kukai-san, why did you take such a long time? All of us were waiting to dea-" he stopped, Tadase stared at Kukai and Utau's hands which were both clenched together. May came running to them, "Hey guys whats goi-" she choked on her words, she stared at Kukai and utau's hands, then at the two. Drew yelled in triumph, and started punching the air, "YES!!". "Sorry guys, got to buy this little pop star lunch!" yelled Kukai as he started running to the nearest diner. May started fuming while Drew did the caramell dance( listen to the song caramelldansen *smiles) he walked up to May and started singing:

'_U-G-L-Y, you ain't got no alibi,_

_You Ugly, Hey, hey you ugly!_

_What you really need is to wear a mask  
And book that plastic surgeon fast - (Girl)  
You're scary - You're hairy I heard about you  
You're the main attraction at the city zoo You're so fat and ugly with a belly full of flab_

_When you wear a yellow coat people shout out cab!"_

May slowly turned to Drew, looking very unamused, Drew stared at her with a horrified expression, "You have that look, whats with the 'look!? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME WOMAN?!" yelled a scared Drew, his question was soon answered. May raised her fist and punched Drew hard in the face, causing his molar to fall out. Ash looked around and scratched his head, "So..what now?" everyone stood there dumbfounded. "Why kiddy-king, you made new friends!" called a familiar voice, Tadase swung around and glared at the teenage boy on the trunk. He had a long blue tail swaying behind him, Misty had a weird feeling about this boy. "TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!!" yelled Tadase, the boy lept down from the tree's trunk, his tail still swaying. Misty sighed and grabbed her mallet, she walked up to Ikuto, looking up at him, "So you Ikuto huh?? Well, Im giving you twenty seconds to leave us alone.." warned Misty calmly. Ikuto smirked, "Well your a feisty one." he grabbed Misty's tie and pulled her towards him, their faces at least three inches apart, "I like feisty girls." Misty blushed a bright shade of red. She slowly lifted up her mallet, ready to beat the crap out of him. But before she could, Ash had jumped onto his back, punching him hard, "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU FRIGGIN PERVERT!!" he screamed. Tadase, Amu, Dawn and Kenny did an anime-fall while everyone else sweatdropped. Tadase pulled his staff out of his cape, "So what are you doing here Tsukiyomi, trying to steal the humpty lock from Hinamori-san right?" asked a fuming Tadase, everyone looked confused, Misty's friends did not know about the embryo war, so it was quite confusing for them.

Tadase's staff suddenly transformed into a sword, Ikuto gave a smirk, "So you have new toys now, Tadase." "DO NOT CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME YOU THEIVING FELINE!!" warned a fuming Tadase. Ikuto seemed please with making the fuming prince angry, "Why not, you call me by, my first name." Reminded Ikuto with Ash still on his back, this time trying to rip his hair out. "SHUT UP!" yelled Tadase, "Oh, and i remember you calling me big brother, and told everyone that your _big brother_ told you how to ride you bike." Ikuto continued. Amu stared at Tadase, _'Wow, I've never seen Tadase-kun like this before.._' she thought, her friend was now giving Ikuto a headbutt in the stomach.

_**WITH KUKAI AND UTAU...**_

"So what are you doing for Tadase's birthday? I heard it's around the corner." Asked Utau while she popped a french fry into her mouth, Kukai groaned, "I can't believe it, Im supposed to make something _unique_ for him, it was Hinamori's idea.. She seriously has to stop this Tadase madness." He rolled his eyes while taking another bite out of his hamburger. Utau scratched her head, "In front of the whole school?" Kukai shook his head, "Nope, the gaurdians special tea house, some other kids will be there to." He gave a sigh of relief. 'Hey! Maybe I could help you figure out on what you'd like to do for the performance!" she suggested. "Thanks popstar! That will be awesome!" he thanked giving Utau a thumbs up. Utau sighed, "Could you stop calling me pop star?" she moaned, Kukai seemed confused. "Why not?? Your one of Japan's most famous teen pop star and your songs are hits all across Japan, what more could you want?" he asked, she gave a sigh and stared out the window, "I'd like some friends." Kukai gasped, Utau sighed, "Well, Its just that.. nearly all my friends only hang out with me 'cause they think that they will get a chance in the spotlight, its pathetic really. And Im starting to think that I don't have any friends.." she led out a loud yelp when she suddenly felt a cold feeling tingling at her right cheek. She turned to Kukai who was holding his coke, "You baka, don't think that, only idiots do that! And those little people with no lives that use you, they are what i call... ignorant retarded baka-heads!" he assured. Utau giggled, "Thanks for the heads up Kukai." But her radiant smile turned to an angry frown, "But you didn't have to use that coke and nearly give me pnemonia you know." She muttered. Kukai chuckled, "Sorry pop sta-.. I mean Utau, my goal is to turn moaping lifeless runts into champions!!" yelled Kukai, he raised his right hand in the air and started shaking it in triumph, he accidentaly knocked of his soda. Utau giggled while Kukai laughed, all of a sudden a flash shined onto them, both turned just in time to see a man running away with a camera, bot of them sweat-dropped.

A waitress came walking up to them, "Is there anything else you'd like?" she asked, Kukai gave a sheepish grin, "Yes, um, could we both have.." he whispered something into her ear, she seemed confused at first but later nodded. She left and told the chef something , he stared at her clueless, but started cooking anyways. Utau glanced at Kukai "What did you ask her for?" she asked, Kukai just gave her wide girn and looked away. Utau sat there puzzled, wondering what the heck he ordered. Her question was soon answered when the same waitress came back, this time with two hot bowls. Utau led out a loud giggle, the meal that Kukai ordered was ramen. 'So you still remeber our battle huh?" asked Utau while she started to eat. Kukai glanced at her and snickered, "Yeah, i remember, that was the first time i ever lost to a girl in an eating competion." . Utau laughed, "Hey, I had an empty stomach that day OK?" she grumbled. Utau snapped her fingers, "I GOT IT!" she yelled, Kukai stared at her, "Got what, a hairy moustache?" he asked, Utau glared at him while their gaurdian characters laughed, Daichi flew to Utau, "Well, Im not so sure 'cause i need to get my spe-" he was cut off by Utau's gigantic finger flinging him to the wall. Eru and Iru laughed and pointed at him while he gave them both a death glare. Utau grunted, "No, that i think I have an idea for your performance on Tadase's birthday, so.. Kukai sing." Kukai stared at her, he slowly held down his chopsticks, "So lemme guess, your going to magically become an _American Idol_ judge right?" he asked, but he just gave a big sigh and started singing.

_Tell me why it's so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
I'm just a little too not over you._

He stopped, Daichi cheered while Eru and Iru floated there with a blank expresion. Utau's expression was even scarier, her eyes were wide and her jaw dropped, _She looks at me as if though I've been mauled by a bear._ Kukai continued to stare at her, "Is there a problem officer?" asked a sarcastic Kukai, Utau shook her head, "Kukai.. that was.." he interupted her, "Horrible? Excruciating? What is it, tell me." He asked, Utau blushed, "awesome.." Kukai blushed, _Holy crap, why all the blushing? NO! SHE MUST BE LYING!! THATS WHATS MAKING HER BLUSH!... Im clueless when it comes to girls. I wish it was like football. Wait, that makes no sense, IM CLUELESS ABOUT GIRLS AND IM STUPID TOO! NNOO!! _, He thought , they kept quiet for awhile. "Now why did you ask me to sing again?" asked Kukai while paying the bill. Utau whacked her forehead, "GOD! Im such an idiot! COME ON!" she grabbed his hand and ran out of the diner, Kukai could barely keep up, _For a girl in high heels, she can run, Wait. WHAT THE HELL!? IM BEING OUTRUNNED BY A FREAKING GIRL IN FREAKING HIGH HEELS!? _He screamed in his mind,he quickly picked up his pace, Kukai continued to be dragged around by Utau untill they had finally reached a recording studio. Kukai glanced around, "What the heck are we here for, you gonna kill me or something?" he asked, Utau rolled her eyes, "No sherlock, catch." Said Utau while she threw a pair of headphones to him, Kukai gracefully caught it. "Now, if your wondering whats happening, we're going to create a song for the _**prince's**_ birthday." She explained, Kukai gave a sigh of relief, _Thank God Tadase's not here. _He thought, Kukai walked into the recording room and placed the headphones onto his ears.

_**LATER..**_

"Hey do you guys know where Kukai and Utau went?" Ash asked, Tadase, Amu and Misty shook their head. The boys were walking Amu and Misty back to their house. They had finally reached Amu's front door. "Well, goodbye Hinamori-san." Tadase waved, Ash turned to Misty, "See you later." He waved too, all of a sudden rain started to pour. The door suddenly swung open, it was Mrs. Hinamori. "What are you girls doing out here, its pouring rain!" she asked, Mrs. Hinamori turned to the boys, "Oh, are you Amu and Misty's friends?" asked a quiet shocked Mrs. Hinamori. The two boys nodded, "Yes, we are Hinamori-san and Misty-chan's classmate**(A/N: i know it sounds weird but who cares!)**." Replied a sparkling Tadase, Mrs. Hinamori clasped her hand over her mouth, "My, what a cute boy!" she gasped. Amu, Ash and Misty sweatdropped, "Do you think he's doing that on purpose?" Ash asked, the two girls shook their head. "Well, What are we doing in the rain for?? Come in!" beckoned , the two boys nodded and walked into their living room. Amu and Misty were about to enter the living room but was pulled out into the hallway. "Are those boys from your class!?" asked Amu's mother, the two girls nodded. Mrs. Hinamori slowly leaned towards Amu, "Which one is your boyfriend?" she asked, Amu stared at her wide-eyed, "MUM!!" she whined. Misty smirked, "She likes the cute blond one." Amu glared at Misty while she walked into the living room, "Well Misty likes the cute boy with jet-black hair!" Amu teased, Misty stopped in her tracks, her eyes twitched for awhile, and finally turned back to normal. Amu caught up with her friend and sat next to Tadase, all of them talked for awhile untill they heard loud footsteps coming from the stairs, Amu and Misty swung around, so did the boys. All of them looked up to see a fuming Mr. Hinamori, his hands on his hips. "MISTY!AMU! Who..are..these.. BOYS!?" he yelled, meanwhile in the kitchen, Amu's mother was baking cookies for the girls guests. She suddenly heard Mr. Hinamori screaming at the top of his lungs. She stopped, '_uh-oh....'_

Ami came running into the living room, "Tadase-chi and Ash-chi!" she squeled, running to the two boys. Amu was left confused, "Wait, how does Ash know Ami?" she asked, Misty scratched her head, "Wait, Yeah! How does Ami know you?" Misty asked, turning to Ash. "Me and Tadase stopped by the house this morning, we wanted to walk you to school but no one was home, excpet for Ami of course, so we decided to play with her for awhile." He repiled, started to wave his hands in the air, "HELLO!? YOU HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTION!! WHO THE HECK ARE THESE BOYS!?" he yelled, waving his hands in the air. Ami giggled, "They are Amu-chi and Misty's boyfriend." She answered, the two girls watched in horror as Amu's father led out a loud wail and started to run around the house while he waved his hands in the air like a mad man. Amu and Misty glared at Ami, "WHY DID YOU TELL HIM THAT!?" they asked furious, Ami clapped her hands while the girls chased her around the room, Ash and Tadase sweatdropped of all the comotion going around. Ash turned to Tadase, "Hey Tadase are you gay?" he asked, Tadase turned to Ash, "Wha- wait, WHAT!? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ASKING ME THAT QUESTION!?" he yelled, Ash scratched his head, "Wait, your not a happy person?" Tadase sweatdropped, "Do you understand what the other meaning of gay is?" he asked, Ash cocked his head to the side, "What other meaning?" Tadase sighed in relief, "Phew, you really are as stupid as Misty says you are." Ash continued looking at Tadase, "What does stupid mean?" Tadase slapped the back of Ash's head.

**Me: Man you really are a dumb Ash**

**Tadase: How many times did i have to repeat that.. *whispers* and I still can't believe you made him call me a gay**

**Me: What? Every fanfic needs some comedy, and randomness. But your not gay, you just look llike a boy that looks too cute and sometimes mistaken for a girl.**

**Tadase: IM NOT A GIRL!!**

**Me: I DIDN'T CALL YOU A GIRL! I JUST SAID YOU ARE MISTAKEN FOR A GIRL!!**

**Kukai: WHAT THJE HELL ARE WE TALKING ABOUT!?!**

**Drew: we're talking about how you should stay away from May and shoud have a sock shoved into yo-**

**May: SHUT UP ABOUT MY KUKAI!!!**

**Drew: I WAS GOING TO SAY MOUTH!!**

**Kukai: *sweatdrop* um... this is random.**

**Ash: God, you all are dense**

**Misty: LOOK WHOS TALKING!!!! *grabs her mallet**

**Ash: OMG! THE DEVILS DAUGHTER HAS BEEN UNLEASHED!!**

**Kenny: I've been awfully quiet for awhile..**

**Amu: WHY AM I BEING LEFT OUT ON THIS RANDOM DISCUSSIOSN!?**

**Misty: Sorry Amu *pats her back**

**Me: The thing I love about ending chapters is when we have our random conversations with the characters of our story, and thats when all the crap comes out.**

**All: REVIEW!!**

**A/N: Kukai was singing 'A little too not over you' by David Archuleta while Drew sang 'U.G.L.Y' from the Bring it on soundtrack :D**


	4. Confusion and Heartbreak of a Gym Leader

**This chapter is dedicated to AmuletMisty; I couldn't believe it when she dedicated her 'Tadamu-Play with Fire' Video on You tube to me!! So now I'm returning the favor, THANKS AMULET MISTY! Oh, and to Glaceon798 too, THANKS FOR HELPING ME WITH MY STORIES!**

**Misty: You know your taking an awfully long time completing these chapters**

**Me: …… **

**Ash: What's wrong with her?**

**Amu: Oh she took a long time cuz she lost her pen drive and it contained this story and when she decided to start it all over again her relative found it (pen drive) in a bag and she had to delete the story and do this one all over again ^_^**

**Ash: …. You really scare me you know that?**

**Me: …. *sniffs and crawls in emo corner**

**Kukai: Yo, at least you got it back right?**

**Me: *cheers up* you're right! Thanks Kukai!**

**All: *sweatdrop* she cheered up the minute he came into the picture**

**Amu: *sigh* Chapter 4, scene 1 **

**Me: *twitch**

**The Confusion And Heartbreak Of A Gym Leader**

"So, what happened to your Onii-tan" Kukai snickered, Utau glared at him. "How am I supposed to know!?" she yelled, not amused, Utau shrugged, "Well, he doesn't really pay attention to me anymore, it's hard to believe 'cause I'm his own sister! Born through blood!" she protested, Kukai scratched his head, "And you're also madly in love with him, which, as I might say, is incredibly stupid and weird." He pointed out. "Thanks a bundle, I feel much better now." Utau sarcastically thanked, rolling her eyes. "Now, the kiddy king, you're saying that he's in love with Amu?" she asked, Kukai nodded, "Yeah, for a bunch of twelve-year olds they know a lot about romance." He shook his head, then turning to Utau. "It's your fault you know, If you hadn't had made out with Ikuto in front of me and Hinamori she wouldn't have had the idea of kissing Tadase put into her head." He blamed, Utau stared at him wide-eyed, "She wants to kiss Tadase??" Utau asked in shock. "Well, it seems like it." Kukai said slowly. Utau blushed, "Um, so you still remember that kiss I gave Ikuto?" she asked, embarrassed. Kukai nodded slowly, "Yes... and I remember that I wasn't allowed to see a kiss like that until I turned sixteen, but thanks to you, I got to see it just months ago, and how old am I? THIRTEEN! I remember I couldn't sleep for three nights!" he shivered, remembering the memory of an angry Utau jumping onto a helpless Ikuto. Kukai and Utau stood there for awhile, then turning to each other, "… Next subject please." They suggested at the same time. "Hey, what's it like, being a pop icon everywhere?" asked Kukai, as he and Utau exited the elevator. Utau shrugged, "Well, it's like your this little entertainer that must do everything right, if you make a mistake, everyone's going to hate you, but I doubt you know how that feels..". Kukai laughed, "I know how that feels, your talking to the previous Seiyo Academy soccer captain!" he stopped walking, placing his hands on his hips.

"Look. The thing about being a soccer captain, your teammates look up to you, if you lose a game, you lose their respect, bit by bit, and finally, if you lose a big game, the whole team hates you, and they will probably want someone else as their captain, that thought always puts the pressure on me, that's why my team had only lost two battles, and that's because our game was against high school seniors, other then that, we were one of the best elementary soccer teams in Japan." Kukai explained, Utau nodded, "Cool." Kukai continued walking, Utau turned to him, "By the way, who were those kids playing with the guardians?" she asked, Kukai scratched his head, "You mean I haven't told you yet?? Those kids are friends of Amu's pen pal, Misty Waterflower Williams **(A/N: I heard that it was Misty's full name)**, she and her friends are studying at Seiyo Academy this semester. The boy with jet-black hair, his name's Ash, the guy owns something called a 'Pikachu', It's got something to do with this species called 'Pokemon', not so sure on what they do but it's got something to do with battling and stuff, totally different from puppies, kittens and other types of animals. Tadase told me that Misty owns a Pokemon called a 'Gyarados' and it's a dragon which is at least twenty-one feet! I pity Ash, I heard that when Misty gets angry she either pounds him with her mallet or use's her Gyarados to use move's called 'Flame thrower' or 'Water gun'." He explained, picturing Ash flying thirty feet in the air.

Utau shivered, 'Both those moves sound like they could kill someone." She mumbled. After awhile they had reached Utau's front door, Kukai waved goodbye as he walked way, "Bye Hoshino Utau! It was nice talking to you." He called as he walked away, Daichi waved too. Utau returned the goodbye, "You too ramen-boy! Thanks for lunch!" Utau thanked while watching Kukai turn a corner.Utau took out her apartment key, _'Kukai... I want to know more about you.'_ She thought as she unlocked her door. As she entered, a familiar voice called out to her, "Welcome back Utau, had a nice day with the old Jack?" it asked, Utau dropped her bags, Eru and Iru gasped. There, sitting on Utau's couch was the last person she would've expected, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. "I-I-kuto.." she stuttered, Utau started running to him, her arms spread out, before she could glomp him, Ikuto had stepped to his right. He grabbed her T.V remote from the sofa, Ikuto glanced to the T.V then at Utau. "Watch this."

***~.*~.*~.*~***

"It was nice of your parents to let us stay up late and watch T.V." Misty thanked as she and Amu watched _Revenge of the Undead_, Amu shook her head, "No problem Misty! I'm sure your parents let you stay up late." Amu smiled, Misty frowned, "No." she squeaked, Amu placed her hand onto Misty's shoulder, "What's wrong? Did I say something?" Amu asked. Misty waved her hands in a panicky way, "No! You didn't!!" she assured, still quite panicky, Misty slowly wrapped her arms around her legs, "Actually, It's not my parents that tell me what to do, it's my sisters." She muttered, Amu scratched her head, "What about your parents?" she asked, confused by Misty's words. "My parents died when I was little." Misty said slowly, Amu clasped her hand over her mouth, "How!?" she asked surprised. Misty frowned, "Well, since you really want to know-" Misty patted the space beside her on the couch; Amu plunked herself onto the seat. Misty continued, "When I was four, me and my parents went fishing for Water Pokemon, it was a bright sunny day, my parents thought nothing could go badly that day… _**wrong**_. Before we started fishing, we ate lunch in front of the river, soothing breeze, sunny skies, I thought nothing could go wrong. That was, until a Gyarados came out of the water and-" Amu raised her hand, she couldn't take it anymore. "Misty, don't tell me the rest, I can guess what happened, I'm sorry for asking you such a question." She apologized; Misty sat up straight, her eyes wide. "What the heck are you sorry for?! You just asked a question and you think it caused me pain!? Well yeah… but, I'm fine, don't worry Amu, everything's OK." Misty assured, Amu smiled. "Thanks Mist." Amu sighed in relief; Misty returned the smile, "Your welcome." The two continued to flip through the channels for the horror movie they were watching started to make them feel sick. Amu held the remote, flipping through the channels while asking Misty what they could watch.

"_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_?"

"No, I'm eagerly waiting for '_The Half Blood Prince' _right now."

"_The Barbie Diaries_?"

"I would rather throw Ash off a cliff."

"_The Oprah Winfrey Show_?"

"I would if I were a thirty year old house-wife who has nothing to do."

"_Music's Greatest Hits_?"

"Don't feel like listening to rap right now."

"_Twilight_?"

"Don't feel like watching Bella's leg being snapped into two by James again."

"Is there anything you wanna watch?"

"No idea."

"_Tonight Show with Jay Leno_?"

"Since there's Paris Hilton on I might actually go to Easter and choke the crud out of Ikuto."

"_CSI: New York_?"

"I don't want to watch Taylor Swift committing suicide, and isn't this Japan!? Why aren't there any anime's for god's sake!?"

Amu and Misty continued flipping through channels while talking to one another, "So… I need to ask you something." Said Misty, Amu turned to her. "Of course you can, what is it Misty?" Misty gave a huge sigh, then turning to Amu. "Ok, well, about Ikuto…" Amu froze, flipping through the channels slower. Amu nodded slowly, Misty continued, "Well, I know you're really close to him and all but..." Misty paused, she breathed in slowly and continued, this time in a higher tone, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU SEE IN HIM!?" she yelled, Amu fell off her chair, _'She seems a lot like Tadase-kun..." _Amu thought as she sat back up. She sighed, "Well, don't you think he's cute?" Amu asked. Misty led out a huge gasp. "Are you serious Amu? How… could you betray me!? Did you see what that idiot did to me this afternoon?" Misty asked, still in shock. Amu thought hard, a lot of things happened today, and then remembered it. "Yes. Well, that is bad but you should see the stuff he does to me." She paused, regretting she had said that. Misty's eyes were on her, full of shock and anger, "What… did…..you… just…say?!" Misty demanded, her mallet held at will. Amu sweat dropped, "It's nothing really, Just a few months before you came he needed a place to stay since Easter was after him and I told him he could sleep in my room and…" that sentence put Misty off, she quickly grabbed her phone and started dialing a number, pressing the buttons mentally and accidentally scrapped one off. Amu stared at her wide-eyed, "Misty, what are you doing?" asked Amu, still in shock. "I have to make a call."

***~.*~.*~.*~***

_Bring! Bring!_ Went Ash's cell phone, he was sleeping on Tadase's bed. The blanket was sliding off the bed, Ash found himself on the floor, _'Wow, I wonder what I dream of when I sleep.'_ Thought Ash as he got up and rubbed his eyes. He turned to the dresser; his cell phone was still ringing. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He grunted as he got up from the bed, Tadase lifted his head up from his pillow; his grandmother had forced him to sleep on the floor. His eyes were half-closed, "What's wrong Ash?" he asked, still quite tired. Ash took his cell from the dresser and sat back onto the bed, "Misty's calling me." He answered; Ash pressed the green button on his cell and lifted the phone to his ear. "Hello, Ash here." He answered; Ash fell off the bed while Tadase sat right up the minute they heard a girl screaming her head off. "THE PERVERTED BASTARD HAS SLEPT OVER AMU'S HOUSE BEFORE!!!" yup, that was definitely Misty. Ash hadn't put Misty on loudspeaker but she shrieked loud enough for Tadase to hear. It took him a few seconds to realize who she was talking about. "You mean… **HIM**!!?!" asked Ash, a hint of anger in his voice. He could hear Misty muttering a few words, all he could make out was _'bastard', 'pervert ,'yes' _and _'I hope he ends up in a car accident'_. Ash could hear Amu's voice in the background, "But he doesn't drive." Misty grunted and continued, "Well that's what she told me, and she said he slept in **her** room." Ash's eye started to twitch. "Ask her what happened when he was… with her." he said slowly, looking at Tadase who had quite a blank expression on his face. Misty sighed, Ash could hear her talking to Amu, after a few minutes, he could tell that Misty had dropped her cell, Ash could hear her screaming. He sweat dropped, _'Wow, Misty must really hate this Ikuto, Thank god..._' Ash thought; Misty had picked up the phone, "Well, she told me that…" Tadase stared at Ash as he made funny facial expressions until finally; he made one that could've made fifty police-men worry and start looking for every single robber in town. Ash nodded, "OK, well bye Misty, see you at school tomorrow." Ash said in a quiet tone. He slowly lifted down his cell. Tadase lifted up an eyebrow, "Something wrong?" he asked. Ash nodded. "Now what was she screaming about." Tadase demanded, and Ash knew he wanted to know. "Well… did you know that Ikuto had slept over Amu's house before?" Ash asked, Tadase flinched, he remembered the time when he found out about it, Ikuto had made fun of the confession he had told Amu a few days before, Tadase had regretted not listening to Amu that day. Tadase slowly nodded, Ash took a deep breath, "Well did you know what he and Amu-" Tadase covered his ears, "Nanananana, I can't hear you, I'm ignoring you, lalalalala," Tadase chorused as Ash tried to remove Tadase's hands from his ears, "SHUT UP AND LET ME TELL YOU!!" Ash yelled while Tadase still covered his ears ignoring every single word Ash was trying to tell him.

***~.*~.*~.*~***

Misty placed down her cell, Amu's eye twitched, and "What… did you tell him?" Amu asked, her eyes still twitching. "Well, that is for me to know and for you to find out." Misty smirked. Amu sweat-dropped _'This is going to be tough...'_ Amu thought as she sat back up, they continued flipping through channels until a familiar tune caught their attention. Amu stopped, "Its Utau's _'Black Diamond'…" _she gasped, Misty stared at the television screen as a beautiful woman started announcing news about Hoshino Utau, 'Now, what's Japan's favourite pop princess been up to lately? Well, our sources tell us that the princess of pop is not single anymore, she was reportedly having lunch with a handsome-looking boy from middle school, as you can see in this picture-"Misty and Amu stopped listening to the rest as soon as they saw a familiar looking boy with messy brunette hair having lunch with Utau. "That dude looks pretty familiar…" Misty examined the brunette boy; he looked a lot like… Amu and Misty gasped, "KUKAI!?!"

***~.*~.*~.*~***

Kukai stared at his T.V's screen, a minute ago he was watching _Revenge of the Undead_ but now he was watching an article of him being accused as Hoshino Utau's boyfriend. "Well, this might seem like a bad thing but…. I look goooddd." He bragged, as he continued examining his appearance loud thumping sounds were coming from the staircase. Kukai swung around by someone huffing and panting, it was his sixteen year old cousin, Kukai gave a sheepish grin, "Hello Mitsuki-chan, got your hair tangled up with the shower hose again?" he asked, picturing Mitsuki falling in the bath tub. "Shut up Souma Kukai! What the hell are you doing on T.V!?" she demanded, Kukai rolled his eyes, 'You're always so demanding, that must be the reason why I'm always leaving you out when they ask me how many girls there are in my family." Mitsuki glared at Kukai, all of a sudden an eleven year-old boy came running into the room, and it was Kukai's youngest cousin, Kureno. "Yo Kukai! You got yourself an idol!" congratulated Kureno while giving his cousin a high-five. "That's not the point Kureno, your cousin is on T.V, being accused as an idols boyfriend, and remember that us and Kukai's parents told us not to date until the age of sixteen." Mitsuki reminded Kukai and Kureno. Kukai smirked, "They was actually talking about you Mitsuki, we all know about your wild side." Mitsuki blushed, "What the hell are you talking about!?"She asked, still blushing. "Well everyone knows about your wild side, I have proof!" said Keroko while taking out his hand phone. The picture was one of the weirdest pictures Kukai had ever seen, Mitsuki was sitting on a man's back, she seemed to be thirteen when she took that picture. "What's so bad about that? It's not as if she did anything worse." Kukai scratched his head still examining the picture. Mitsuki blushed, Keroko shook his head, "Kukai, you have lived in this world longer then I but you don't even know your own cousin as well as I do." Keroko whispered something to Kukai, "WHAT!? Does your dad know about this?" Kukai asked, still in shocked. Keroko shook his head; his face full of disgust, Mitsuki slapped her young brother and her deranged cousin.

***~.*~.*~.*~***

"Looks like you had a pretty nice day Utau." Ikuto smirked while strutting around the room, Utau stared at him, "So now you're worried about me!?" she asked, fuming. "That's not the point, why are you hanging around with the old jack." Ikuto asked while Utau clenched her fist. "I'm not working with Easter anymore Ikuto, remember?" she asked, Ikuto didn't reply. Utau continued, "And why are you telling me this, you're always acting all lovey-dovey with Hinamori Amu, didn't you know that she's already taken by the little prince?" Ikuto flinched, "She's not taken…" Utau smirked, "Oh yes she is, Kukai to-" Ikuto swung around, his face full of anger, "SHUT UP UTAU! STOP LISTENING TO THAT KID ALRIGHT!? JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!" he yelled, Utau gasped, she suddenly started to argue back, "WHAT ARE YOU SO ANGRY ABOUT!?! IT'S THE TRUTH! AND KUKAI NEVER LIE'S! I KNOW HE DOESN'T! AMU TOLD ME SO!" Ikuto clenched his fist, "SO YOU AND AMU ARE CREATING A BOY'S CLUB NOW!? TALKING ABOUT US AND GOSSIPING ON ALL SORTS OF CRAP!!!" Utau shook her head, "WE DON'T TALK ABOUT CRAP YOU IDIOT!! We talk about other… **stuff**." Utau was close to tears now, "AND MAYBE IF YOU WOULDN'T BE SUCH A JERK ALL THE TIME SHE WOULD'VE WENT TO YOU INSTEAD OF CHOOSING TADASE! MAYBE THAT'S THE REASON WHY EVERYONE PREFERS HIM TOWARDS YOU! MAYBE THAT'S WHY YOU WERE SO JEALOUS YOU HAD TO STEAL THE DUMPTY KEY FROM HIM!" Utau yelled, before she knew it Ikuto was running towards her, when he reached her Ikuto had pushed Utau to the ground, she fell head first, Eru and Iru quickly tended to her, when Utau got up a huge gash appeared on her head, blood was oozing out of it. Yoru flew to Ikuto's side, Ikuto's face was filled with horror, "Ikuto, maybe you shouldn't have done that nya~" said Ikuto's guardian character. He stared at Utau, her face was filled with tears, "Why?" she asked, tears streaming down her face. Ikuto shrugged, "I'm sorry Utau…" he apologized. Utau started shaking, "No, you're not, just… Get the hell away from me Ikuto, just… get away…" Utau suggested, shaking like crazy. Ikuto nodded, "Is it OK if I stayed in your guest room tonight?" he asked, his voice so quiet Utau nearly couldn't hear him, she nodded, Ikuto tried to smile but failed. He turned on his heels and walked into Utau's guest room. Eru and Iru flew to Utau, holding a bandage and a bottle of ointment, "Utau use this for your gash and it'll help." Suggested Eru, Utau took the bottle and smiled, "Thanks you guys, I can't imagine life without you two." Utau applied the ointment to her forehead, after she finished she slowly placed the bandage onto the gash, _'Ikuto… what's up with him?"_ she thought as she finished placing the bandage onto her head, her devil guardian character seemed to understand what she was thinking, "Maybe he's going through puberty." Utau flinched, "That has to be quite disturbing..." Utau sweat dropped.

_**THE NEXT DAY….**_

Misty woke up, she and Amu seemed to have slept in the living room last night, Misty checked the clock hung on the wall, "What time is it?" she muttered, Misty couldn't see the clock so well, she turned to Amu, who was still sleeping. "Amu, wake up… I think we might have overslept…" she mumbled as she started to nudge Amu, Amu woke up and started yawning. "Wow, what time is it?" she asked, Mrs. Hinamori walked in, holding Amu and Misty's uniforms, "Its seven thirty girls, you better change or you'll be late for school!!" she reminded, Amu stared at the staircase, "Mum, why isn't dad down for work yet?' she asked, Mrs. Hinamori sighed, Ami came running down the stairs while shouting, "Mama!! Papa doesn't want to go to work!!!" she complained, "PAPA IS SICK AMI!! LET HIM REST!!" Mr. Hinamori yelled, Misty and Amu turned to Amu's mother who was rubbing her head, "What's wrong with dad?" asked Amu, Mrs., Hinamori sighed, "He's still traumatized by yesterday night..." Amu and Misty stared at Mr. Hinamori as he walked down the staircase, he was huddled in a blanket and slowly crawled into a small corner, "Amu-chan and Misty…..boyfriends…..together….boys…" he mumbled, Amu and Misty sweat dropped. The two girls grabbed their uniforms and rushed upstairs, Amu changed first and she tied her hair up to the side, leaving a few strands of hair, like how she usually does. Misty was second, this time she let go her hair and wore a bandana with a huge skull on it, the background was pink and black checkered. "Come on let's go!" yelled Amu as she and Misty ran down the stair case, Mr. Hinamori was still in his 'emo corner' and repeating the same sentence he was muttering just now.

_**AT SEIYO ACADEMY...**_

"What's going on?" asked Misty as she and Amu entered the school, in front of the schools doors there was a huge crowd. The girls began to run to the crowd and found Kukai in the midst of the commotion. "For the last time, I just owed her lunch! It was nothing else!!" he yelled, Saaya Yamabuki stepped forward from the crowd, she was wearing a shirt with Kukai's picture on it, "And I thought you were cool before, I can't believe you went on a date with Hoshino Utau!! We members of the Kukai fan club are proud to present you the award for coolest ex guardian!" she squealed, beckoning a group of girls to her, May came, wearing the exact same shirt as Saaya, she was holding a huge trophy with a small figurine of Kukai, May started blushing, "Here you go Kukai.." she mumbled, blushing her face off. Kukai scratched his head, "You mean there's award for such a category? And why is your face all hot and red, are you OK?" asked Kukai, placing his hand onto May's head, May squealed then immediately fainted. Kukai rubbed his head, "Um, did I do something wrong?" Kukai took the trophy from May's hands, nearly every girl screamed. Drew was at the back of the crowd, "What the hell!? Why is May presenting the award, not some other weirdo!?" he yelled, his face full of anger. Ash and Tadase stood next to him, "I think that It's because May is the newest member to the fan club." Said Tadase, Ash scratched his head, "How many members are there?" he asked, Tadase stroked his chin, "Every single girl in the school." He answered. "Not us." Said a familiar voice, Ash and Tadase swung around, Misty and Amu were standing behind them. "I don't think anyone is listening to Kukai right now." Sighed Misty, Amu shook her head, "We need to clear this up." She and Misty squeezed through the crowd until they had finally reached Kukai; he was waving his hand in front of May's face while knocking her forehead. "What happened to her?" asked Misty, Kukai sweat dropped, "I thought she was sick so when I placed my hand onto her forehead she immediately fainted." Explained Kukai, Misty and Amu did an anime-fall. Misty took a deep breath and started shouting, "Look everyone, Kukai isn't in a relationship with Hoshino Utau, he just accidentally whacked her lunch with his soccer ball and had to buy her back her lunch OK!? There is nothing going on between them. I repeat, THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN THEM!!" the whole crowd sighed, everyone walked away. Kukai turned to Misty, "Thanks Misty, I thought that I would've been the first man in this world to die out of embarrassment." He thanked, Amu and Misty smiled, "No prob, but right now we need to get Drew's woman to the infirmary." Suggested Amu, Drew swung around the minute he heard the words, _'May', 'Drew's' _and _'women._', "SHE IS NOT MY WOMAN!!" he yelled. Tadase and Ash rolled their eyes, "Riigghhttt." They said in a sarcastic tone, Drew glared at them.

_**AT STAR CLASS…**_

Nikaidou sensei was marking the attendance as usual while Misty and Amu continued to pass each other notes in class. The bell went off, their teacher turned to face them, "Ok student's, the bell has gone off, class dismissed." Everyone cheered; another end to another school day. Misty grunted, 'Can you believe all the work we got today?" Amu smiled while packing her bag, "Well, at least tomorrow's a Friday." Misty snorted, "I guess." Ash sat at the other end of the room, packing his bag, putting each book one by one. When he finished, he looked up to find one of his classmate's staring at Misty with puppy dog eyes. Ash felt a twinge of jealousy in him, what the hell was that guy doing?! Checking Misty out like that! He got up and stood next to the boy and glared at him, the boy turned and noticed Ash doing so; he quickly packed his bags and ran out of class. Ash smirked and his chest filled with pride, he quickly ran to Misty's seat. "Hey Misty!" he greeted. Misty smiled and returned his greeting. "Where are you going after school?" he asked, Misty replied, "I need to go to the royal garden to help the guardians with some paper work since Amu has plans, are you coming?" Ash shook his head. "Nah, I'm going to the soccer field to play with Kukai." Misty nodded, "That's OK, and I'll probably see you later, Bye." Misty waved as Ash went out of the classroom. Amu began to giggle, "Aren't you two the perfect couple!" she exclaimed, Misty went red across the face. "Urusai! Me and Ash are just really good friends!" Amu rolled her eyes, "Whatever, but one day it's going to turn into love…" Amu dodged the eraser Misty had flung at her. "Well, I gotta go, hope you have a great time at the royal garden!" she called as she ran out of the class. Misty packed her bags and set off to the royal garden. As she passed a group of girls she heard tons of whispers, _'That's Misty Waterflower? WOW! She looks so cool!', 'I heard she has tons of guys chasing after her but she likes that hot new boy Ash Ketchum, it turns out they've known each other a long time!', 'Wow! They really do seem like the perfect couple!'; 'I hope she wouldn't mind being friends with me!'_ Misty sighed; Amu had taught her on how to deal with rumors like these. Misty stopped and turned to the group of girls whispering; she gave them a smile and walked off before hearing tons of squeals.

When Misty reached the Royal garden she was able to spot Tadase marking the private records of students. She pushed open the door and threw her bag onto the chair opposite Tadase. Misty pulled the chair next to him and sat down.

"Hey."

"Hello Misty."

"Where are the others?" she asked, looking around. "Oh, the others are busy with their own plans, so only me and you were able to come today." He answered, giving her a glowing smile. Misty nodded while giving a gulp, _'Oh shoot, I'm alone with Amu's crush.'_ She gave him an uneasy smile. She and Tadase continued marking paperwork while chatting to each other in between. "So…. You and Amu huh?" she asked, Tadase looked up, "Hmm? Oh! Well, yes, did she tell you about my confession?" he asked, turning red. Misty laughed, "Yeah she did, don't be embarrassed you spineless king!" she patted him on the back. Tadase flinched, "Did Kukai give you that nickname?" he asked, Misty giggled, "Yeah he did, don't worry, you would die of laughter if he told you his nickname for Ash." Tadase stared at her, "You seem to be getting along with all of Amu-chan's friends aren't you?" he asked. This question startled Misty, "Really? I never thought of that." She scratched her head, "But Rima seems to want to stab me with a dagger somehow." She sighed, Tadase gave a loud laugh. "Hehe… no wonder Ash likes you, you're hilarious and easy-going." He smiled. Misty blushed, "Ash _**likes**_ me?" she asked, Tadase went wide eyed before waving his hands in panic, "Uh... Forget I said anything!" Misty gave a sigh of relief before changing the topic, "So back to the topic of you and Amu, you both seem to really like each other, why don't you guys hook up already?" she asked, Tadase sighed, "Because there's another boy that Amu-chan likes." Misty's head shot up, "WHO!?!" she asked, alarmed by Tadase's words. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Misty snarled at the name in disgust, she didn't understand why Amu liked him, but with Amu no one can ever tell. "And there's something else." Misty stared at him puzzled. "W-what are you talking about??" Tadase sighed, "I don't know how to say this but…. My parents are thinking of moving to America next year." Misty clasped her hand over her mouth, "WHAT!?!" she exclaimed. Tadase muttered, "And… I'm thinking of breaking it off with Amu-chan, my feelings have been disappearing these past few weeks, and I've heard rumors of her that she is a…" He gave a gulp, "Person with many partners." Misty stood up, "YOU WHAT!?! I can't believe you would do such a thing to my best friend! And believe all those stupid rumors!?!" she yelled. Misty turned her back to him, "I'm sorry Tadase, I have to go." She muttered walking to the door, Tadase stoop up, "Wait Misty!" he called, running to her and grabbing her hand. "Please Misty… please don't tell Amu-chan will you? I don't want her feelings to get hurt." He pleaded, looking into Misty's eyes; his eyes were full of sorrow and sadness. She looked down, trying to prevent eye contact, "Well, I guess could, but you should've told her instead of me." She whispered, Tadase stared at her puzzled, "What do you me-" Misty pulled her hand away, before facing him, her eyes filled with tears, "I actually thought you were different from other guys!" she yelled, Tadase stood there, stuck to the ground, "But… You're all the same, MINDLESS JERKS!" she ran out of the royal garden, holding her sleeve to her eyes trying to dry the tears, Tadase stared at the female figure running away, tears falling behind her. His hand was reaching out to her, after she had disappeared from sight; his hand fell to the side. Tadase pulled out his chair and sat down, burying his face in his hands.

'_What have I done?!?'_

_**WITH MISTY….**_

Misty slowed to a stop, removing her sleeve from her eyes. She stood there, tears streaming down her face, "How could this have happened?" She asked herself, rubbing her eyes. People were staring at her as she passed them, all asking each other why she was crying. Misty sighed, her face was a terrible mess, her eyes and nose were bright red while the tears kept streaming down, but she didn't care about her appearance right now, all she cared about was how to tell Amu. She did promise Tadase to not tell her, but Amu was her best friend, how could she not tell her? An image of Amu on her knees, tears streaming down her face, begging Tadase to stay with her flashed into Misty's mind. She stood there, dumbstruck by that horrifying image; she looked around to check whether anyone was in sight. She was all alone; Misty fell to her knee's, sobbing and huffing uncontrollably. Misty stopped, someone was coming, and the footsteps were loud and clear.

"Misty Waterflower?"

She looked up; a boy was staring at her, his eyes full of shock and surprise. Misty suddenly felt a rush of emotions flow through her: Anger, Relief that someone had found her, but most of all, shock. She was able to get up, but ended up falling onto her knees. She stuttered the boy's name uneasily.

"T-Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

**Dawn: OMG A CLIFFY!?!?!**

**Ash: And it was getting to the good part!!!**

**Me: Hehe, that was fun!**

**Amu: H-How could you do this to me Tadase-kun?  
**

**Tadase: Amu-chan!! I'm sorry it's not my fault it's-**

**Kukai: It's totally your fault!  
**

**Tadase: Oh shut up and go back to your date with Utau**

**Kukai: WH-what? **

**May: K-Kukai? You're… you… *cries and runs away**

**Ikuto: … My overprotective brother senses are tingling**

**Misty: REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
